reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VolteMetalic/Subfactions
When now there are the subfactions, we should list them there. There will be probably 5 subfactions within one major faction, that would be enough to show different tactics and all technologies. United States Task Forces * General "Pinpoint" Townes, Laser General - Ground units equipped with laser projectors and hand held laser rifles or projectors, Special laser equipped Apache Gunships replace Comanches. * General Malcoml "Ace" Granger, Air Force General - Advanced and high-trained aircraft pilots, special airborne support, paratrooper attacks * General Alexis Alexander, Super Weapons General - Cheaper Particle Beam Uplink, more powerful bombs and cruise missiles, devastating ground weapons * General Robert "Bob" Travis Ironside, Armor General - Advanced armoured battalions, heavy armoured aircraft and ground units like the Quasar Vertigo stealth tank * General Jack "Armaggeddon" Burton, Special Forces General - Advanced and high-ranked light units (infantry and light vehicles), fast aerial support (attack helicopters), specialized light combat vehicles Iron Dragon People's Liberation Army * General Ta Hun Kwai, Tank General - Advanced and high-trained tanks, more armoured vehicles, very limited aerial support, tank paradrop * General Shin "Anvil" Fai, Infantry General - Advanced and high-trained infantry, lack of heavy armour but with good firepower, better transport for all infantry divisions * General Tsing Shi Tao "The Nuke", Nuclear General - Extensive use of nuclear weapons and upgrades, nuclear tank engines, more devastating attacks * General Leiong "Tigress" Leang, Special Operations (SpecOps) General - Advanced units, great support of propaganda (being everywhere), electronic warfare * General Mao "Volcano" Li Chang, Flame General - Extensive use of flame units and upgrades, more powerful napalm, thermite shells for heavy units, specialized at killing garrisons from any structures (even by normal means impossible) Global Liberation Resistance * Dr. Osuma Deathstrike/Dr.Thrax, Toxin General - Extensive use of toxin weapons, Anthrax Beta and Gamma, contaminations, anti-infantry specialization * General Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq, Stealth General - Camouflaged buildings and infantry, better GPS scrambler, guerrilla tactics * General Rodall "Demolitions" Juzziz, Demolitions General - Extensive use of explosives on units, more stronger Terrorists, Demo Traps and Demo Trucks, hig explosive shells * Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan, Heavy Armour General - Specialization on vehicles, highest armour from GLRF, salvages replaced by addons (armour, machine guns, rockets...), stronger vehicles and aircrafts * General ..., Terror General - Extensive use of hallucinogen gases, terrifying effect, cheaper hijackers, stolen enemy vehicles, terrorist ambushes Company of Liberty * General Johnas Buchanan - Artillery Command, heavy armed howitzers and rocket launchers, special ground units like the Maverick Paladin * General Louis Carver - Peacekeeper Command leader, equipped with classic and Mmdern equipment from the United Kingdom, prefers units built in his home country such as Challenger I tanks * General Kenji Young - Private Mercenaries as standard infantry, robotic armoured vehicles immune to radiation and toxin substances and advanced infantry battalions * General Julius Jackson - Leader of the Special Cover-Ops commander, special units in his force such as advanced Stealth and aircraft, Commando Acolytes as standard infantry * Commander Dane Clarence - Prefers his units to go equipped with Gauss Cannons when out on the battlefield, most vehicles come with Gauss weapons, including the Gun Turret Forth Reich of Yuri * Marshall ..., Rush General - To be added... * General Lev Vladimirovich Potemkin , Stronghold General - To be added... * General Viktor Yuryevich Zubarov, Ballistic General - To be added... * General Nikita Yekaterinovna Gavrilova, ElecMag General - To be added... * General Mstislav Olegich Voronin, Radioactive General - To be added... Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network * C23R1, Secret Weapons General - To be added... * Seth Andreas, Robot General - To be added... * Sarubo Matsuka, Cybernetic General - To be added... * General Shigaru Yoko, Walker General - To be added... * General Cody Jerrad, Security General - To be added... New Andes Armada Faction sub-group leaders to be added... Category:Blog posts